Ghost Of A Rose
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: inspired from ghost of a rose song by Blackmore Night. Warning: Fem Ichi Mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

**[Ghost Of A Rose]**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Genre :Romance, Fantasy(mungkin)**

**Warning :Fem Ichi ,Eyd(s),Typo(s),OOC**

* * *

**The Valley green was so serene**

**In the middle ran a stream so blue**

"Kaien-sama," panggil salah satu pelayan

"Uh-huh?" gumam pria yang di panggil itu, Shiba Kaien

"Anda mau kemana?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi

"Jalan-jalan sebentar," kata Kaien singkat

"Tapi… "

"Tenang saja, aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Kaien sambil tersenyum lalu pergi dengan menunggangi kudanya.

Shiba Kaien seorang pangeran dari Shiba Kingdom. Meskipun umurnya masih 20 tahun, tapi sikapnya sangat dewasa dan ramah , kelak ialah yang akan menjadi pangeran di Shiba Kingdom. Sekarang ia berjalan-jalan di sebuah perkampungan yang bisa dibilang sederhana namun indah. Ia pun turun dari kudanya di tepi sebuah sungai. Ia tersenyum seraya menikmati pemandangan di sekitarnya yang indah. Hingga tanpa sadar, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut jingga panjang, yang duduk di tepi sebuah sungai. Ahirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Namun belum sempat ia menghampirinya, gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hei… Tunggu!" teriak Kaien, namun gadis itu telah menghilang.

* * *

**A Maiden Fair, In Despair,**

**Once Had met her true love there**

"Aduh… Dia kemana ya?" gumam Kaien bingung, Hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata bewarna violet.

"Maaf," pangggil Kaien sopan

"Eh, ya ada apa?" Tanya pria itu

"Apakah kau melihat seorang gadis berambut jingga? Rambutnya kira-kira sepinggang, matanya bewarna coklat amber," kata Kaien berusaha mengingat cirri-ciri gadis itu

"Hm… Maksudmu Ichigo?" Tanya pria itu

"Ichigo?" Tanya Kaien bingung

"Ya, dia adalah anak dari kepala desa disini. Dia memang sering ke sungai ini, menunggu seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi," kata pria itu

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kaien bingung

"2 Tahun yang lalu ia bertunangan dengan seorang pria berambut raven pendek, Shuuhei . Namun sudah 2 tahun semenjak kepergiannya, dia tidak pernah kembali lagi. Tidak ada kabar tentang keberadaannya, ada gossip yang mengatakan dia meninggal akibat jatuh ke jurang. Namun tidak ada yang terbukti, makanya dia selalu menunggu di tempat ini. Tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali," kata pria itu lagi

"Terimakasih atas informasinya," kata Kaien sambil tersenyum

"Sama-sama," kata pria itu

Lalu Kaien pun berjalan menuju ke perkampungan untuk melihat keadaan kampong ini atau lebih tepatnya mencari gadis bernama Ichigo itu, tiba-tiba

"Shuuhei?" panggil seorang pria berambut blond kuning

"Eh?" Kaien hanya bingung

"Astaga, Kau kemana saja 2 tahun ini?" Tanya pria itu lagi

"Maaf tapi aku-"

"Shuuhei itu kau?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah

"Maaf tapi aku buk-"

"Astaga, keajaiban! Kau kembali juga setelah 2 tahun," kata pria berambut merah itu lagi

"Tapi aku in-"

"Ayo, Ichigo pasti senang," kata pria berambut merah itu lagi, lalu membawa Kaien ke rumah kepala desa.

Ahirnya Kaien mengikuti orang-orang ini ke tempat kepala desa.

* * *

"**Promise me, When you see, a white rose you`ll think of me**

**I love you so, Never let go, I will be your ghost of a rose… "**

"Ichi… Ichi… " panggil pria berambut merah itu

"Renji, Kira ada apa?" Tanya gadis berambut jingga itu, Ichigo

"Shuuhei. Dia kembali!" kata pria berambut merah itu, Renji

"Itu benar, Kurosaki-san," kata pria berambut blond pirang itu, Kira

Kaien yang bingung memutuskan untuk diam.

"Shu… Shuuhei… "gadis berambut jingga itu segera memeluknya erat.

Kaien pun mengikuti peran ini, ia segera membelai kepala Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah Ichi, I`m here," gumam Kaien masih memeluknya erat

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau kemana saja selama 2 tahun ini?" Tanya Ichigo lagi

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, semuanya terlalu panjang untuk di ceritakan," kata Kaien lagi

"Shu… Baka… aku menghawatirkanmu," kata Ichigo lagi masih memeluknya erat. Kaien yang ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pun menjadi tidak tega melihat gadis di depannya yang masih menangis terisak dan memeluknya erat.

Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut, Kaien pun menyeka air mata Ichigo yang terus mengalir itu.

"Ayo, Shu… " kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum, lalu mengajaknya masuk ke rumah

"Ah, iya," kata Kaien lagi

"Oyaji… "kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum

"Ichigo-chan? Ada apa? Kau terlihat gembira?" Tanya ayahnya

"Shuuhei kembali, " kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum

"Shuuhei-kun?" kata ayahnya kaget melihat Kaien yang kini berdiri di samping Ichigo

Kaien merasa agak bingung dengan pandangan ayah Ichigo ini, benar-benar seperti melihat hantu atau sejenisnya.

"Baiklah, selamat datang kembali Shuuhei-kun. Ichigo-chan, kau tentu harus ke pasar, kita ke datangan tamu," kata ayahnya sambil tersenyum

"Baik, aku pergi dulu," kata Ichigo sambil mengecup pelan pipi kanan Kaien

"Ah, ya hati-hati Ichig," kata Kaien lagi

Setelah Ichigo keluar, ayahnya langsung bersikap serius.

"Kau Shiba Kaien kan? Pangeran dari Shiba Kingdom?" Tanya ayah Ichigo

"Ah begitulah, paman," kata Kaien lagi

"Maaf karena melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini, tapi bisakah kau untuk sementara tinggal di sini, hanya sementara sampai Ichigo sudah merasa baikan," kata pria itu

"Aku tau, aku sudah dengar dari salah satu penduduk. Jadi orang yang bernama Shuuhei ini kemana?" tanya Kaien lagi

"Dia meninggal, saat akan mencari obat untuk Ichigo," kata Isshin lagi

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kaien bingung

"Saat itu Ichigo sakit dan tidak bisa di sembuhkan, dan setelah bertanya pada tabib hanya ada satu obat, yaitu Bunga mawar putih. Namun karena di tempat ini Mawar putih tumbuh hanya di tebing, makanya Shuuhei tetap ngotot untuk pergi dan memetik bunga tersebut. Ia pergi bersama adiknya Kusaka, dan saat itu Kusaka menceritakan semuanya. Sesaat sebelum jatuh ke tebing ia melemparkan mawar itu ke atas," kata pria itu lagi

"Oh begitu… " kata Kaien agak sedih

"Ichigo yang tidak tau tentang ini terus menunggu Shuuhei di sebuah sungai. Sudah 2 tahun ia selalu ke sungai itu berharap untuk bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya itu, aku ingin menceritakannya tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya menjadi semakin sedih," kata Pria itu lagi

"Aku mengerti. Kasihan sekali dia," gumam Kaien lagi

"Jadi kumohon, temani Ichigo sementara waktu ini. Kalau ida sudah baikan aku akan menceritakan semuanya," kata pria itu lagi

"Baiklah," kata Kaien sambil tersenyum

* * *

**Her eyes believed in mysteries**

**She would lay amongst the leaves of amber**

"Shuuhei-kun," kata Ichigo kembali memeluk Kaien dengan erat "Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia bisa melihatmu lagi," kata Ichigo masih memeluknya erat

"Aku juga, Ichigo-chan," kata Kaien sambil mengusap pelan rambut Ichigo

"Berjanjilah, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ya, Shuuhei-kun," kata Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, iya," kata Kaien tersenyum

Sudah seminggu kira-kira Kaien berada di perkampungan itu menemani Ichigo, semakin hari Kaien semakin tidak bisa untuk melepaskannya. Ia sudah sangat menyayangi Ichigo. Tapi disisi lain, bagaimana dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang raja di masa depan? Dan juga ayahnya pasti menghawatirkannya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Ichigo. Perasaan bingung ini terus berkecamuk di benaknya. Keputusan apa yang harus di ambilnya? Kaien hanya mengacak rambutnya setiap memikirkan masalah ini.

"Shu, ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Ichi," kata Kaien tersenyum

"Kau terlihat bingung, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Ichigo lagi

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu hawatir," kata Kaien tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Ichigo

"Shu… Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikap aneh?" Tanya Ichigo

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kaien lagi

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Ichigo lagi

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu," kata Kaien lagi

"Kau bukan Shu-kun," kata Ichigo beranjak dari pangkuan Kaien

"Eh… " Kaien hanya bingung

"Kau bukan Shuu-kun kan? Aku tau, sudah lama. Tapi… aku hanya berharap kalau aku salah tapi… " Ichigo menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan tangisannya

"Ichigo… " Kaien segera beranjak dan ingin mendekatinya tapi

"Jangan mendekat! Kau bukan Shuuhei! Aku benci! Kenapa semuanya berbohong! " Teriak Ichigo lalu menangis terisak

"Ichigo… dengar dulu… "kata Kaien berusaha menjelaskan

"Ada apa?" Tanya ayahnya dating

"Oyajii bohong! Semuanya bohong! Aku benci kalian semua!" kata Ichigo lalu berlari keluar

"Ichi! Ichigo!" Kaien segera mengejar Ichigo yang berlari ke luar rumah tersebut.

* * *

**Her spirit wild, heart of a child,**

**Yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her**

Kaien terus mengejar Ichigo

"Ichi! Tunggu! Dengarkan aku!" teriak Kaien sambil terus berlari berusaha mendahului Ichigo

"Tidak! Pergi! Pembohong!" teriak Ichigo terus berlari

Kaien semakin mempercepat larinya dan berhasil mendahului Ichigo, lalu menarik lengan kanannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Ichigo

"Dengarkan aku, Ichi. Aku tau aku salah, karena telah membohongimu selama ini. Aku tau, tapi… aku tidak tega kalau kau harus terus bersedih seperti itu," kata Kaien lagi

Ichigo terdiam sambil menatap mata aqua green Kaien.

"Kau boleh marah dan membenciku. Tapi kau harus tau I loved you Ichi-chan. Loved you so much. Aku melakukan semua ini karena cinta, aku sangat mencintaimu, melebihi apapun," kata Kaien lagi sambil menatap mata coklat amber Ichigo

"Kau…. " gumam Ichigo air mata kembali mengalir dari mata ambernya

"Aku memang berbohong tentang identitasku padamu. Tapi, aku tidak akan berbohong masalah cinta padamu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu, Ichigo-chan," kata Kaien lagi

Sesaat suasana hening, sebelum tangis Ichigo kembali pecah dan langsung memeluk Kaien erat dan menangis di dadanya.

"Maaf… Ini salahku… semua salahku… Shuuhei-kun juga meninggal gara-gara aku… harusnya aku… aku tidak perlu mengetesnya… harusnya aku percaya padanya… harusnya aku tidak meragukan cintanya… tapi… " gumam Ichigo sambil terisak di pelukan Kaien

"Ssh… tenanglah Ichigo-chan," gumam Kaien sambil mengelus kepala Kaien pelan

"Aku yang membunuh Shuuhei-kun… akulah penyebab kematiannya…. Aku… "

"Ichi-chan,kau tau. Shuuhei mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Ia ia akan selalu menyayangimu, meski apapun yang terjadi. Aku tau aku tidak bisa menggantikan Shuuhei di hatimu, tapi setidaknya, biarkan aku terus berada di sampingmu. Mengobati rasa sedih dan rindumu, Ichigo-chan… "gumam Kaien lagi sambil memeluk Ichigo erat

"Aku akan menjadi Shuuhei yang akan terus mencintaimu sampai kapanpun,Ichi-chan," gumam Kaien lagi

"Arigatou, tapi… Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya, dia bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa digantikan ataupun dilupakan. Dialah hidupku… " gumam Ichigo

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi cahaya di kehidupanmu, cahaya yang menerangi disetiap langkahmu . Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," kata Kaien lagi

"Terimakasih atas semuanya … aku… um… "

Kaien terkekeh pelan, melihat semburat merah di wajah Ichigo.

"Kaien, Aku Shiba Kaien, Ichigo-chan," kata Kaien sambil tersenyum, lalu berlutut dan mengecup tangannya lembut.

Wajah Ichigo semakin memerah.

"Ayo, pulang Ichigo-chan," kata Kaien sambil mengandeng Ichigo

"Iya… Shiba-sama… " gumam Ichigo

"Bukan Shiba, Ichigo-chan. Tapi Kaien," kata Kaien sambil tersenyum lembut

"Baiklah, Kaien-kun," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum malu

* * *

**When she would says… "Promise me, when you see a white rose you`ll think of me**

**I love you so, Never let you go, I will be your ghost of a rose… "**

"Ichigo-chan! Syukurlah… "kata ayahnya sambil memeluk erat Ichigo erat

"Maaf, Oyaji… " gumam Ichigo

"Sudahlah, ini salah Oyaji… Maaf karena berbohong padamu," kata ayahnya lagi

"Tidak apa-apa,Oyajii," kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum lembut

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Pangeran Kaien," kata ayah Ichigo lagi

"Ah, tidak masalah. Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus kembali ke kerajaan, yahku pasti hawatir," kata Kaien lagi

"Oh, begitu," kata ayah Ichigo

"Kau pasti kembali kan, Kaien-kun?" Tanya Ichigo

"Aku janji aku akan kembali, Ichigo-chan," kata Kaien sambil memeluknya erat

"Aku akan menunggumu, Kaien-kun," kata Ichigo tersenyum

Lalu setelah berpamitan, Kaien pun kembali ke kerajaannya.

* * *

**TBC**

"**Saya balik lagi nih! Hehe rencana ingin bikin One-shot tapi kayaknya kepanjangan jadi saya jadikan Multichapter aja hehehe," kata Hikary**

"**Kenapa gue jadi cewek?" protes Ichigo**

"**Nggak masalah toh, salahkan tampang loe yang bisa dijadikan cewek," kata Hikary**

"**Tega… "tangis Ichigo lebay**

"**Gommen Minna kalau gaje, saya memang masih belajar apalagi untuk membuat fic Romance hehehe. Jadi Kritik dan saran Minna-san sekalian di terima, Thanks for Reading and Mind to Review?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Ghost Of A Rose]**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated :T**

**Genre :Romance, Fantasy(mungkin)**

**Warning :Fem Ichi ,Eyd(s),Typo(s),OOC**

* * *

**Her eyes believed in mysteries**

**She would lay amongst the leaves of amber**

Sudah seminggu semenjak kepergian Kaien. Kini Ichigo hanya duduk di tepi sebuah sungai, menanti Kaien untuk kembali. Ia percaya, Kaien pasti kembali. Guguran daun-daun mengelilinginya dan tertiup angin disekitarnya. Ia memejamkan mata ambernya, air mata mulai mengalir dari mata ambernya.

'Kai... kau kemana?Kenapa lama seperti ini? Aku merindukanmu,' gumam Ichigo seraya menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

'Kenapa... ? Waktu itu Shuu sekarang Kai... Kenapa? Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku seperti ini? 'gumam Ichigo lagi, air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tanpa sadar ia tertidur di taman tersebut.

"Ichi... "

Ichigobangun lalu mengerjapkan matanya, ia langsung kaget saat melihat seorang pria berambut raven hitam keunguan, dengan tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya serta tiga bekas luka di pipi kanannya.

"Kau... "

"Ini aku Ichi. Shuuhei,"kata pria itu seraya tersenyum

"Shuu-kun... "gumam Ichigo kaget "Bagaimana bisa?" kata Ichigo lagi

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku selalu mencari cara untuk bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Ichigo-chan,"kata Shuuhei seraya tersenyum lembut

"Shuu-kun... "

"Aku mencintaimu Ichigo-chan. Sangat mencintaimu,"kata Shuuhei lagi lalu memeluk tubuh Ichigo erat

"Shuu-kun... "

"Terimakasih sudah menungguku disini,"kata Shuuhei lagi seraya mengecup kening Ichigo lembut

"Shuu-kun... kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Ichigo

"Maksudmu apa Ichigo-chan? Aku baik-baik saja,"kata Shuuhei lagi seraya tersenyum

"Kau terlihat pucat... apa kau sakit?"tanya Ichigo lagi

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja Ichigo-chan,"kata Shuuhei seraya tersenyum lembut

"Tapi... kenapa kau pucat? Tanganmu juga dingin... "gumam Ichigo lagi

"Sudahlah, tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa,"kata Shuuhei lagi seraya membelai kepala Ichigo lembut

"shuu-kun... "

Ichigo masih tetap hawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Ichigo-chan, ayo jalan-jalan,"kata shuuhei lagi seraya tersenyum lembut

"Iya,"gumam Ichigo lalu berdiri dan berjalan disamping Shuuhei

* * *

**Her spirit wild, heart of a child, **

**Yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her**

Mereka berjalan melintasi sebuah taman bunga yang berada di kaki gunung tersebut, dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya. Shuuhei hanya tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang menikmati pemandangan indah tersebut.

"Kau menyukainya, Ichigo-chan?"tanya shuuhei

"Iya, Shuu-kun. Aku sangat menyukainya,"kata Ichigo lagi.

Lalu Shuuhei pun memetik sebuah mawar putih di dekat mereka, lalu menyematkannya di belakang telinga Ichigo.

"Kau terlihat manis dengan mawar putih itu, Ichigo-chan,"kata Shuuhei seraya tersenyum

* * *

**When she would say**

"**Promise me,,when you see, a white rose you`ll think of me,**

**I love you so,Never let go,**

**I will be your ghost of a rose... "**

"Shuu-kun... jangan pergi lagi. Berjanjilah, aku... aku menyayangimu,"gumam Ichigo lagi seraya memeluk erat tubuh Shuuhei. Shuuhei hanya tersenyum, seraya mengusap pelan kepala Ichigo.

"Tenanglah, aku akan berada di sampingmu, apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Ichigo-chan,"kata Shuuhei lagi lalu mengangkat dagu Ichigo dan menatap mata coklatnya.

Ichigo kembali terisak, lalu memeluk erat Shuuhei dan menangis di pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Ne, Ichi... "kata Shuuhei lagi, nada bicaranya berubah agak serius

"Ada apa Shuu-kun?"tanya Ichigo bingung

"Cukup hanya kau saja yang tau tentang keberadaanku. Jangan sampai ada yang lain tau, termasuk adikku sendiri, Kusaka,"gumam Shuuhei lagi

"Tapi kenapa? Mereka pasti menghawatirkanmu kan?"tanya Ichigo lagi

"Aku tau, tapi... aku tidak tau harus mulai cerita pada mereka dari mana,"gumam Shuuhei lagi seraya menunduk

"Shuu-kun,"gumam Ichigo lagi lalu ia mengecup pipi kanan Shuuhei lembut. "Jangan sedih, kita pikirkan caranya bersama,"gumam Ichigo lagi masih bersandar di pundak shuuhei

"Kau benar,Ichigo-chan, aku menyayangimu. Aku takut kehilanganmu,"gumam Shuuhei lagi

"Tenanglah, aku janji. Aku akan selalu menjadi mawar putih untukmu, sampai kapanpun, Shuu-kun,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Arigatou... Ichigo-chan... aku juga, aku akan menjadimawar putih untukmu, "gumam Shuuhei seraya memeluk erat tubuh Ichigo.

Tanpa sadar, hari mulai sore dan matahari mulai tenggelam secara perlahan.

"Kau pulanglah Ichi-chan,"kata Shuuhei lagi

"Kau bagaimana Shuu-kun?"tanya Ichigo lagi

"Tenang saja,aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan disini, jika kau membutuhkanku kau bisa temui aku disini,"kata Shuuhei lagi

"Baiklah Shuu-kun, sampai jumpa,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Sampai jumpa Ichigo... Sayonara... "gumam Shuuhei pelan.

* * *

"Ichi... Ichi... Ichigo! Ichi... "

Ichigo membuka matanya lalu kembali mengerjapkannya, dan kaget saat melihat seorang pria berambut raven dengan mata aqua green.

"Kai-kun... "gumam Ichigo

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Iya, ini dimana?"tanya Ichigo seraya memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Ini di taman Ichi-chan. Sepertinya kau tertidur, maaf membuatmu menunggu,"kata Kaien lagi

"Jadi... mimpi ya... "lirih Ichigo

"Maksudmu apa Ichigo-chan?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Aku... aku mimpi bertemu dengan Shuu-kun, lalu dia mengajakku ke taman bunga dan... " Ichigo terdiam, Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan sedih Ichi-chan,"kata Kaien seraya mengusap air mata Ichigo yang terus mengalir itu

"Kai-kun... "Ichigo segera memeluk erat Kaien dan menangis di pelukannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis la- loh... "Kaien terkejut saat melihat sekuntum bunga mawar putih jatuh dari rambut Ichigo

"Ada apa Kai-kun?"tanya Ichigo seraya menyeka air mata dari mata coklatnya.

"Ano.. ini... maksudku mawar ini dari mana?"tanya Kaien seraya menyerahkan sekuntum mawar putih pada Ichigo

'Ini kan...' gumam Ichigo lalu mengingat-ingat mimpinya itu.

"Shuu-kun... "Ichigo kembali menunduk lalu memegang mawar tersebut.

"Jadi dari shuuhei ya? Kau tau arti dari mawar putih?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Mawar putih itu artinya kesucian, dan kerapuhan. Sebuah pengorbanan Cinta dan kasih sayang yang tiada ahir. Kau tau, kau sangat berharga bagi shuuhei, makanya dia memberikan mawar putih ini,"gumam Kaien lagi

Ichigo hanya terdiam.

"Sudah malam ayo pulang,"kata Kaien lagi

"Iya,Kai-kun,"kata Ichigo lagi

Lalu mereka pun menuju ke rumah Ichigo.

"Astaga Ici, kau kemana saja?ayah menghawatirkanmu,"kata Isshin lagi

"Maaf, aku membuat hawatir,"kata Ichigo lagi

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Ah,Kaien-kun ayo silahkan masuk,"kata Isshin lagi

"Ah, iya paman,"kata Kaien lalu masuk ke rumah Isshin.

Setelah bercerita Kaien memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu,"kata Kaien lagi

"Kai-kun nginap disini aja, di luar berbahaya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja Ichigo-chan, baiklah aku pamit dulu,"kata Kaien lalu keluar dari rumah Ichigo.

* * *

Suasana diluar sangatlah sepi, yang ada hanya suara gemerisik angin dan cahaya bulan yang terus menerangi tempat tersebut. Saat melewati taman siang itu, Kaien kaget saat melihat seorang pria yang duduk di taman itu seraya menatap sungai. Kaien pun menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Apa yang anda lakukan malam-malam disini?"tanya Kaien sopan

"Um? Ah, pangeran Kaien kan? Tidak hanya menikmati pemandangan," ujar pria itu lagi

"Oh begitu, tapi apa anggota keluargamu tidak hawatir? Inikan sudah malam?"kata Kaien lagi

"Aku tinggal sendiri pangeran, aku bukan anak tunggal sih, tapi aku tinggal sendiri disini,"kata pria itu lagi

"Oh begitu,"kata Kaien lagi

"Jadi ada perlu apa pangeran datang ke kampung ini?"tanya pria tersebut

"ah, hanya menemui seseorang,"kata Kaien lagi

"Ichigo-chan kan? "tebak pria itu lagi

"Bagaimana kau tau?"tanya Kaien kaget

"aku mendengarnya dari para penduduk. Terimakasih, berkat pangeran ia sudah tidak murung lagi semenjak kehilangan orang yang dicintainya,"gumam pria itu lagi

"Maksudmu Shuuhei-san ya?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Iya, dan aku adalah kakaknya,"kata pria itu lagi

"Kakaknya? Ah, maaf berarti aku... "

"sudahlah tidak usah sungkan pangeran. Aku yakin shuuhei juga pasti bahagia, jika Ichigo pun bahagia,"kata pria itu lagi

"Ah, terimakasih,"kata Kaien lagi

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku? Hari sudah semakin gelap,"kata pria itu lagi

"Kau benar, tapi apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Kaien lagi

"Tentu tidak, "kata pria itu seraya tersenyum.

Lalu Kaien pun mengikuti pria tersebut ke sebuah rumah yang halamannya di penuhi bunga mawar putih.

"Wah, mawar putih ya? Indah"gumam Kaien

"Hehehe shuuhei yang menanam, dia sangat menyukai mawar putih,"kata pria itu lagi "Ayo masuk,"kata pria itu lagi. Lalu Kaien masuk ke rumah yang ukurannya bisa dibilang sederhana tapi rapi itu.

"Maaf ya, pangeran. Rumahku tidak sebesar istanamu,"kata pria itu lagi

"Ah, tidak usah merasa rendah diri seperti itu,err kalau boleh tau namanya siapa?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Aku? Aku Hisagi, biasa di panggi Hisa,"kata pria itu lagi

"Baiklah, makasih banyak His,"kata Kaien lagi

"Sama-sama,pangeran,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Panggil Kai, aja,"kata Kaien lagi

"Tapi anda kan pangeran? Rasanya tidak sopan jika saya memanggil nama anda seperti itu,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kog,"kata Kaien lagi

"Baiklah,Kai,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Ne, Kai,"kata Hisagi lagi

"ya?"tanya Kaien

"Tolong jangan kau ceritakan tentang hal ini, terutama pada Ichi. Aku tidak mau jika dia sedih lagi. Dan satu hal lagi, tolong jaga Ichi baik-baik, dan "kata Hisagi lalu mengambil sebuah liontin perak dengan gambar mawar putih "Tolong berikan ini pada Ichi, "kata Hisagi lagi lalu menyerahkan liontin tersebut.

"Baiklah, arigatou his,"kata Kaien lalu menerima liontin tersebut.

"Sama-sama,Kai,"kata Hisagi lagi.

Lalu setelah beberapa saat mereka pun tertidur.

* * *

**When all was done, she turned to run**

**Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her**

**And ever more he thought he saw**

**A glimpse of her upon the moors forever**

Pagi harinya

Saat itu Ichigo berjalan-jalan dan duduk di taman. Lalu ia teringat ke sebuah tempat dimana ia dan shuuhei sering bermain dulu, sebuah taman kosong dan tempat di mana ia menerima mawar putih dari Shuuhei dalam mimpinya. Maka ia pun segera ke sana.

Sesampainya disana, ia kaget saat melihat bunga mawar bewarna putih yang tumbuh dengan indahnya seperti di dalam mimpinya itu, namun yang membuatnya lebih kaget lagi adalah Kaien yang tertidur di antara bunga-bunga tersebut

"Kai... bangun... Kai... " kata Ichigo seraya mengguncangkan tubuh Kaien

Kaien mengerjapkan matanya dan kaget melihat Ichigo yang berada di tempat tersebut.

"Loh... Ichi? Bagaimana bisa ke sini?"tanya Kaien bingung

"Ya bisa lah, ini tempat rahasia aku dan shuuhei. Kau sendiri bagaimana bisa kesini?"tanya Ichigo

"Itu kemarin aku.. eh... "Kaien kaget saat melihat sekelilingnya, rumah kemarin yang dimasukinya itu menghilang.

"Ada apa?"tanya Ichigo

"rumah yang disini mana?"tanya Kaien

"Rumah? Kau bicara apa?"tanya Ichigo lagi

"ah, sudahlah, aku pasti hanya bermimpi. Loh.. "kaien kaget saat melihat sebuah liontin mawar putih berantai perak dalam gengamannya.

"Ada apa Kai-kun? Loh liontin itu? Dari mana kau?"tanya Ichigo kaget. Ia sudah familiar dengan liontin yang di pegang Kaien, itulah Liontin yang dulu diberikannya pada Hisagi saat ulang tahunnya dulu.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku bertemu seseorang, dia katanya dia kakaknya Shuuhei,"kata Kaien lagi

"Kakaknya? Kai-kun... Shuuhei itu anak pertama,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Eh!"kata Kaien kaget

"begitulah,adiknya Kusaka,"kata Ichigo lagi

"jangan jangan nama panjang shuuhei itu, Shuuhei Hisagi ya?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Iya, dari mana kau tau?"tanya Ichigo lagi

"berarti kemarin dia yang... " kata Kaien terdiam

"Ada apa Kai-kun?"tanya Ichigo

Lalu Kaien pun menceritakan semuanya pada Ichigo.

"Jadi begitu ya,"kata Ichigo

"Maaf, aku tidak tau, seandainya aku tau dia Shuuhei... "

"Sudahlah, ini bukan salah Kai-kun, aku yakin kalau Shu-kun pasti ingin agar aku bersama mu,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Ichi... "

"Aku tau,shuu-kun itu berarti dan tidak tergantikan. Tapi kau juga, Kai-kun. Kau itu berharga dan spesial, bersamamu, aku seperti melihat jiwa shuuhei yang aku kenal,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Ichi... aku akan berada di sampingmu dan terus mencintai serta melindungimu selamanya,"kata Kaien lagi

"Aku juga Kai-kun,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Ayo pulang,"kata Kaien lagi

"Iya,Kai-kun,"kata Ichigo tersenyum lalu mengandeng tangan Kaien.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka seraya tersenyum.

'Thank you and Good bye, Ichi-chan,' bisik seorang pria berambut hitam alias shuuhei Hisagi lalu menghilang seiring dengan angin yang bertiup dengan lembut.

**He`d hear her say**

"**Promise me, when you see, a white rose you think of me**

**I love you so, never let go**

**I will be your ghost of a rose... "**

* * *

**Blackmore night`s**

**Ghost of a rose**

* * *

**The End!**

"**yAy! Ahirnya! Tamat juga!"sorak Hikary**

"**Woi! Endingnya gaje bener!"protes Kaien**

"**Hehehe gimana lagi, gue masih amatir dalam membuat suasana romantis yang berlope-lope itu,"kata hikary lagi**

"**Dasar,"gerutu Kaien**

"**Oh ya mungkin ada lirik lagu yang saya ulang, nggak apa-apa kan?"kata Hikary lagi**

"**Ah bawel loe nggak jelas thor,"kata Kaien lagi**

"**Oke! Minna! Makasih buat yang udah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. Masih bersediakah untuk memberikan review?"kata Hikary lagi**


End file.
